Inside Your Heaven
by CoCoPixie134
Summary: Not Troypay! Why does Sharpay want Troy so badly? Please read the trailer before you pass this up I promise it will be worth your while! This happens during the course of the movie and maybe after it. Please review!
1. Trailer

**As/n: **Okay, this story is NOT a troypay. This story is about why Sharpay wants Troy so badly at the beginning of the movie. Even diehard troyella fans like us know that that is what happened. I'm not sure how often these chapters will be coming out, but they will come.

**Disclaimer: **We don't own High School Musical. If we did, we'd be in it which we're not.

**Inside Your Heaven**

"_**Inside Your Heaven" by Carrie Underwood plays**_

**She was the Ice Princess…**

Sharpay walks past Troy and his friends as they "ooo" and laugh at her.

**He was the image of perfection…**

"Seems to me like everyone on campus wants to be your friend."

**But the truth lies behind what the naked eye can see…**

"Is anybody home?"

"Unless we loose."

**He's all she wants…**

"Hey, Troy."

**But he looks right past her…**

"Hi," Troy looks past Sharpay to Gabriella.

**When _she _came into the picture…**

"So, it seemed like you knew Troy Bolton."

**Everything changed…**

"I never thought about singing, that's for sure. Until you." Sharpay runs down the stairs after listening to their conversation, a tear running down her cheek.

**All she wanted was to be… **

**Inside his heaven…**

**Until one day…**

**One boy opened her eyes…**

**To a whole new world.**

**From the creators of In the Blink of an Eye and Un-Guaranteed Heartbeats, comes a story of **

**Friendship…**

The gang puts their hands together.

**Love…**

Troy kisses Gabriella on the cheek.

**Heartbreak…**

Sharpay sits on the floor with her back on a locker crying.

**And learning what you truly want…**

Sharpay runs to Zeke.

**Staring High School Musical's Ashley Tisdale, Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, and Chris Warren Jr.**

**Sometimes loosing everything you have can be the beginning of what you truly need.**

**Inside Your Heaven…**

**Coming February 2007 to **

**As/n: **Please tell us how you liked it without using a flame. Thanks!


	2. Bittersweet Goodbyes

As/n: Here it is! The first chapter of our newest fanfic. Please R&R! (sorry for the long wait)   
Prologue: I watched him out of the corner of my eye, a little butterfly floating in my stomach. I could act on a stage in front of hundreds of people but I couldn't go up and talk to a sociable person like _Troy Bolton. _What I liked about him… I couldn't put a finger on it. Not just looks, not just personality… it was something else. Honestly, I think it was his life. I was _dying _for the attention he got. 

Okay, so I know what you're thinking: A _stage star _and no attention? It wasn't popularity I was hungering for. I wanted the attention he got from his family. The admiring he got when he did something right. I wanted to be… in his heaven.

Chapter 1 Bittersweet Goodbyes 

He looks right past me. _Everyone _notices me but not him. Not the one I _want _to notice me. With him it's like there has to be more than fashionable clothes and fancy cars. Maybe that's why I like him so much. I couldn't tell you what makes him so attractive. His smile, his eyes, the way he rolls up his sleeves inside... Ryan calls me a stalker. I wouldn't go _that _far. Hiding in the bushes just so I can watch him walk to his car isn't stalker-ish!

Okay. I'm obsessed.

But can you blame me? He's nice, funny, and not to mention he's cute. I try _everything _to get that boy to notice me and he doesn't! I get just about every _other _boy's attention but I don't want their attention. I want _his_.

I want Troy Bolton's attention!

What? Do I have to scream it from a mountaintop or something? I want his attention! Is it too much to ask for? Attention is great, don't get me wrong. I love it… from anyone. But _why _in _high heavens _won't he notice me?

And things only got worse as he left for Christmas break, which _surprise, surprise, _Ryan and I were spending alone… again. We spend Christmas alone _every year._ What happened to "the holidays bring families together" and all that crud? Ha! And family traditions? The _Evans family's _holiday traditions are my parents hoping on a plane to Hawaii or Europe or some other God-Forsaken country and every year my mother cries when she's leaving. Like it's _so hard _to go to cruising around the Bahamas for a week! I think she's acting. Actually, I _know _she's acting. She's an actress.

_It's kinda what she does!_

I plucked up the courage to talk to Troy. Yes, I, Sharpay Mallory Evans, plucked up the courage to talk to Troy Jackson Bolton. (You find out a lot of things by putting a tape recorder in his backpack.)

I thought about waltzing over as calmly as I could when in reality I would be shaking in my designer heels. I was terrified to speak to the boy that I had been fantasizing to be with for too long. It was weird, really, that it had taken me so much time to talk to him. I was _Sharpay Evans! _I was beautiful, fearless, courageous, intrepid, and daring!

Oh, who am I kidding? I was _terrified._

I had to be careful about what I said. We never talked, yet I knew so much about him, so much he had never told me. I didn't want to humiliate myself but I also didn't want to look like a shy, little fan girl finally approaching the long-desired star! No! In front of that basketball star, I wanted to seem like I was cool, calm, and collected!

Even though I wasn't.

Finally, my dreaming had to come to an end and reality had to step in. Thus, I began my walk towards the beautiful high school celebrity. It seemed to take centuries for my perfectly manicured feet to carry me over to where he was standing. It was slow motion I tell you!

I felt like an astronaut, a fully uniformed astronaut with my spacious little space suit and my air helmet that was keeping all conversation muffled, as they couldn't get through the metal of my headdress. I could hear my breath and I imagined it fogging my view to him causing me to crash and stumble to the ground.

And to my utter humility, it happened. (Okay, my breath didn't fog my imaginary helmet but I did trip… in front of _Troy Bolton_.) He caught me before I hit the cold, linoleum tiles. When I felt his strong arms clasp on mine, I almost fainted (but I didn't, as I would've fallen again). I had dreamed of the moment he would touch me for oh so long and here it was. And, even though the circumstances are not what I would've wished, it felt great.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy asked concerned, releasing my arm. Troy Bolton was concerned about me! _Ha! Take that, Ryan! He does care!_

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," I managed to gulp out. My head was screaming: Don't mess this up, Sharpay! You finally talked to him and you don't want to mess it up!

Well, gee, thanks a lot! I got to tell you, my mind can be oh so very encouraging sometimes!

"Maybe you should wear smaller heels next time," Troy suggested, looking at my Prada 6-inch heels.

"Six-inches?" I asked with a laugh. "Please! I could walk in _twenty _inches if I felt like it!"

"Yet, you fell in _six _inches," Troy said.

Twoshae. He was clever! I liked that in a man. And he used the word _yet! _It's sounds so very… _dramatic_. Drama… my life. I swear, we were meant to be!

"So, what're you doing over break?" I asked, fluffing my already blown out, platinum blonde hair.

"Snowboarding in Colorado," Troy said. "You?"

_He's considerate. I'm liking this guy more and more!_

"Oh, Ryan and I are going to stay at home this year… mellow out," I said, urging myself not to burst out crying while saying, "My parents are leaving me again!" so I could have him wrap his arms around me for comfort. "Besides, we need to stay ready for the Winter Musicale. Are you going to it?"

"Yeah, maybe," Troy said, scratching his neck. He looked around awkwardly, like he was terrified to speak. Maybe he was like me? Maybe he was just as nervous to talk to me as I was to talk to him?

"Bolton!" came a scream from behind me. It was a voice I loved. I had listened to it for so long, instructing, guiding, praising. It was Ms. Darbus, just about the best teacher in the world.

It was then I realized that the reason Troy was so nervous was that Ms. Darbus was behind me the entire time. Stinkin', Darbus! I curse you with the almighty power of the theatre!

"Y-yes, Ms. Darbus?" Troy asked, stuffing his fists into his jean pockets.

"I expect a four page essay from you when we get back from break!" Darbus (or Dar-hit her with a- bus as I had dubbed her in my fury) exclaimed.

"Y-yes, ma'am," Troy gulped.

Ms. Darbus shuffled away with flourish and went to go hassle other innocent passersby. I gave Troy a smile and asked, "What's the essay for?"

"I couldn't honestly tell you," Troy said. "Look, I've got to catch my dad. He's driving me home today."

"Oh."

You could hear the disappointment in my voice and I bet you could practically _see _the discontent in my eyes. I looked at my shoes and wiggled my pink-painted toenails to hide my shame.

"It was nice talking to you, Sharpay. 'Bye," Troy said and he hurried off down the hall to reach his dad who would whisk him away from me for an entire Christmas break.

"Good bye," I said unhappily. But my perfectly groomed head shot up when I realized something:

_He knew my name!_

Okay, so… not the top thing on my list. We weren't exactly heading to the alter but we were somewhere! I knew talking to him would benefit in someway! And it did! He knew my name! First thing, name… next, a date to a fancy restaurant.

Things just kept getting better and better.

………………………HSM HSM HSM HSM HSM…………………………

_Things just keep getting worse and worse, _I thought as we watched my dad put his suitcase on a luggage cart.

I looked at my familiar surroundings with hatred, cursing everything in site: the people, the speakers, the walls, the funny smell coming from the coffee shop. We were at the airport where my parents were about to be whisked away on an "ALL EXPENSE PAID HOLIDAY BREAK" …for two. They were going to Paris, France, where they would look like sophisticated Americans, shop in the extravagant stores, watch the French people hurry around from on the top of the Eiffel Tower, and eat croissants 24-7.

Ryan looked upset, not angry, as he watched my mother jabber away on her phone to her masseuse, Henry, blatantly unaware of the fact that she was going to be flying half way across the world without her children, leaving them home to rot over Christmas break. Ryan tapped his shoes to a beat that was playing in his head. He looked around at the decorated surroundings with look of hurt and discontent on his face.

I couldn't believe that my older brother was about to cry.

I heard the familiar beep of my mother's cell phone shutting off and I faced her, hoping I was shooting her the best look of fury I had ever given anyone. I wanted her to _know _how angry I was, to _feel _my hatred bubbling inside me, to _see _my disappointment as she jetted away on vacation without so much as a, "Happy Holidays."

Then I watched her as those _stupid tears_ filled her eyes. _I know you're not crying! _I thought. _Give it up! No one's buying it! _But the tears starting leaking out of her eyes as she pulled Ryan into a meaningless hug and turned to me, arms wide.

"Come give me a hug, Sharpay!" My mother sniffled.

"You wish," I mumbled, turning away from her to watch an old couple bicker over who was holding the camera last.

She didn't even look disappointed, my mother. She just picked up her black suede purse from Saks Fifth Avenue and waltzed gracefully onto the plane. My father gave Ryan a hug and me a kiss on top of my head, the one I used to love before he betrayed me and left me for dead in Albuquerque, New Mexico, for Christmas.

"Bye, Shar," My dad said. _Like he actually _cares.

"It's _Sharpay_, Kyle," I sneered. My father had _no right _to say my nickname and I was as sure as heck not going to all him _Dad. _As if he actually deserves to be called _Father_.

"Oh, calling me _Kyle _now?" He asked with a short, almost cruel, laugh.

I scoffed and stared at my French manicured nails. "Whatever."

"We'll see you on the third," My mother sniffled.

_Yeah, _I thought. _Of October._

"Be good," My dad said, planting a kiss on my forehead and grabbing his briefcase off the sticky, tiled floors. "Don't throw any parties and for goodness' sake _try not to burn the house down_." He shot Ryan a look, causing Ryan to look at the floors nervously.

Last time we stayed alone, Ryan and I had decided to make some coffee cakes to give to our neighbors (which happened to be a long way off. We lived on three acres of land. People tend not to be close if they are chased away by guard dogs.) Well, in the end, we decided that our decision to make coffee cake was a bad one because I had _also _decided to grab a bite to eat and left Ryan to tend to the cakes. (_That's _a bad idea, too, if anyone wanted to know!) He forgot they were in the oven and it set off the fire alarm, causing four or five fire trucks to show up at our mansion, screaming orders and finally figuring out there was, in fact, _no fire. _(Good times!)

Yeah, those are the idiots who are supposed to save our lives.

My mom came over to attempt to hug me one more time (_As if!_) which I just narrowly avoided by stepping to the side and grabbing Ryan's arm. My mom sniffled again and looked at me with teary eyes, her arms still wide open, looking like a complete idiot.

"You won't see me for a while, honey," My mom said, not putting her arms down.

"You may think you're God," I snapped at my mother. "But you're _not _Jesus on the cross. …Put your arms down."

Ryan was astounded that I had said something so obviously rude to our mom but I just smirked and put my chin up a little higher. I always come out on top. She put her arms down in defeat and went, sniffling still, into the plane. With a final dramatic wave, she boarded the plane and I could _swear _that when she turned the corner _every _tear in that woman's eyes dried up.

_Liar._

Ryan sighed and tossed the keys in the air, sending them spinning. He quickly pulled his hat off of his head and caught the keys behind his back. He smiled and I said, "That was a nice trick…" I smiled back and teased, "I guess."

"I'm driving," Ryan said, dumping the keys back into his hand and pulling the hat over his blonde hair.

I threw my head back and stared directly into the fluorescent lights.

"Lord, help us all," I sighed dramatically.

Ryan faked laughed and walked towards the parking lot.

"You up for mass at five?" He asked, putting the keys in the ignition of a silver BMW convertible and flouring the gas.

"Sure," I said, looking over my shoulder, out of habit.

"Mom and Dad are on a plane on their way to Paris, Shar," Ryan said. "You don't have to worry about them hearing us."

I looked ahead and pulled my seatbelt over me. "I wish I _never _had to worry about them hearing us."

Ryan gave me a serious look and sighed, "Me, too. Me, too."

…

…

_I drummed my nails impatiently on the counter, bobbing in tune with the music on my iPod. My homework lay long forgotten at the side as I stared at Orlando Bloom's face on the cover on People Magazine. _

"_Why can't I meet a guy like him?" I wondered aloud. My mom chuckled and said, "Why can't **I **meet a guy like him?"_

_I ignored her comment and flipped the cover to read about Jennifer and Brad's break up. I sighed and shut it._

_**That's yesterday's news.**_

_I heard the heavy front door swing shut and I whipped around in my swivel chair to see a heavily panting Ryan running into the kitchen, broad smile on his face and a bright pink paper in his hand._

"_Guess what I found out!" Ryan said, skidding to a halt beside my chair. _

"_Photosynthesis has nothing to do with photography?" I asked distantly, returning to my magazine. Ryan gave a short, fake laugh and yanked the headphones out of my ears._

"_Hey!" I exclaimed loudly, trying to grab them again while he stuck them over his head and out of my reach. "I was listening to those!"_

"_And now you're listening to me!" Ryan said, putting the pink sheet into my hand._

_I skimmed over the paper with my actress-trained bright brown eyes and shot Ryan an **Are-You-Kidding-Me? **look._

_He threw his hands in the air dramatically and said, "Isn't it perfect?"_

"_No," I said simply. "I mean, c'mon, Ry, **choir**?"_

"_Well, you said you wanted something to do when we weren't practicing for the musicale!" Ryan defended. "And this is what I found."_

_At this point, our **mother** chose to actually care about what we were talking about. (Or at least **act** like she did. Sometimes I hate having an actress for a mother!) "What choir?"_

_Ryan responded proudly, "You know the church Mary Queen of Peace?"_

"_No," I snorted._

_Ryan ignored me and kept on speaking, "Well, they're starting a teen chorale, and it sounds like a lot of fun."_

_My mother was done acting like she cared so she sighed and stepped gracefully out into the kitchen and pulled out her cell phone. I could hear her in the hall mumbling about her next hair appointment with Pedro because her roots were "so dark"._

"_Teen chorale? Sounds like a bunch of teenagers in a circus arena singing "Kum By Yah" to me."_

"_That's because you haven't given it a chance! C'mon, Shar. Please, it'll be a lot of fun."_

"_Yeah, I can't wait for my clown suit to arrive."_

"_C'mon, I'm in the musicale."_

"_But you like being in the musicale."_

"… _I know, but, **but**, this would still be a lot of fun! Please, give it a…" _

_I shut my magazine quickly when Kyle burst into the room, face red with fury and the light of battle flaring in his eyes. He looked angry to say the very least and I knew that the battle had only begun._

_Ryan and my dad had never been on good terms, every since Ryan started acting in musicales (Which, mind you, was in kindergarten.). He didn't find them like, I don't know, **manly **enough for him. My dad was the Captain of the Wrestling team at his school and my mother was the lead in all of the musicals._

_It really hurt my dad to see Ryan go onto the stage while all he ever wanted was a son to fill his shoes._

_**Good luck, Father, Ryan likes where he is.**_

_But it also really hurt Ryan to see his dad hate where he is and never support him while all he ever wanted was to make his father proud._

"_What is all this talk about a **choir**?" My dad spat, face livid._

"_Circus," I mumbled._

"_There's a church down the road and they're starting a new choir…" Ryan started to explain but was cut off._

"_I thought you were trying out for the Wrestling team," Kyle said stupidly. I snorted quickly. Ryan and wrestling just don't mix, I'll say that now._

"_Who told you **that**?" Ryan asked with a laugh that made Kyle's face drop. "I **hate **wrestling!"_

_(Two things you should know about Ryan, he gave up on pleasing my dad years ago and, he is obsessed with Julie Andrews. I don't really know why you need to know about Julie Andrews… I just thought I'd mention it.)_

"_**What? So all you're going to do is be in musicales and dance around in leotards all day?" **Now my dad had cracked, finally had enough of our musicales._

"_I don't wear leotards, Dad," Ryan said, miming stupidity._

_My dad slammed his fists down on the counter with such force that I jumped out of my seat._

"_Don't you be sarcastic with me, Ryan Bradley Evans!" He shouted. "I don't want a son who spends his days **dancing **instead of playing sports or on a **stage **instead of out on a soccer field!"_

"_Well, that's too bad, Dad!" Ryan screamed. "Because I can't change myself and I couldn't if I was able to. I like who I am and you'll just have to deal with what I want instead of trying to fulfill your dumb wrestling dreams through me!"_

_I started to sense that this was going to get ugly. (Not that it wasn't already…) And something else told me that this was just the beginning of a **long **fight._

"_You're the biggest mistake of my life!"_

_His words rang clear through the air, causing the silence that followed to be pierced with his insults. Ryan gulped back tears and let out a slow shuddering breath. Then he spoke._

"_And **my **biggest mistake was ever trying to love you."_

"_Get out of my life!"_

_I sat there, frozen in distress, I wanted desperately to say something to come out on top of this, but my mouth ran dry and words failed me._

"_Like I'd want to be in it!"_

"_You're worthless!"_

_Ryan turned to me and shouted out, "Sharpay, get out of here!"_

_I hurried to the door, but I just couldn't leave him there alone._

_"Go!"_

_So I ran, behind me I heard the crash of one of our best plates hitting the floor and my dad's voice screaming, but I forced myself not to hear it. I felt something crumpled in my hand, **my dad's head hopefully**, I looked down to see a bright pink paper with the words, "Call 1-800-MQPTEEN to sign up for an audition." Now in my room, I reached over for the phone and dialed a number._

_"Hello? Mary Queen of Peace Teen Chorale. How may I direct your call?"_

_"Hi, my name is Sharpay Evans. I'd like to sign up for an audition as well as my brother, Ryan Evans."_

**As/n: Sorry it took us SO long to update. We've been really busy. Do you see that purple button? Can you click it? We think you can, and, more importantly, we KNOW you want to! So, indulge, leave us a review. The button would be so happy if you clicked it. Please do not deny it its happiness. Thanks!**

**Coco and Pixie numbers 134**


End file.
